Red
by Michi41
Summary: What was Jade's reaction when Cat told her that she was going to dye her hair such an extravagant color? A one-shot featuring Cade friendship!


**Note to watchers: As you know, I normally write for Phineas and Ferb, but I've been wanting to write something for Victorious for a while. So basically, if you don't watch this show, just don't read this. But if you want to give it a chance, go ahead. It doesn't matter either way to me.**

**Disclaimer: Cat and Jade belong to Dan Schneider aka creator of a ton of hilarious shows on Nickelodeon that I will actually watch.**

* * *

"Cat, what are you _doing_?" thirteen-year old Jade West irritably asked her friend that she didn't like to admit was her friend, yet was. The teens were sitting together in art class as they had been assigned, which Cat had eagerly agreed to. Jade, not so much. She had known that all Cat was going to do was annoy her. Other people drove her crazy even more, like Cat's friend Robbie and his stupid puppet, but still. Anything that annoyed Jade annoyed Jade, simple as that.

Cat only looked up at the brunette while brushing a piece of brown hair of her own off of her face. Normally, she would straighten it, but it was likely that she had decided not to today. "I'm drawing myself like the art teacher asked," she simply stated as she picked up another shade of red and began coloring the hair of the girl she was putting down on paper.

"But, Cat…" Jade said, trying not to sound as confused as she felt. "Why would you draw yourself with red hair when you have pretty much the _opposite _of that?" At least _she _had made herself not look like she had a cherry on her head.

"Because," her curly-haired friend chirped while focusing on her paper, and Jade rolled her eyes. One of the many things she hated in life was when people avoided answering your question just by saying something stupid. This time was one of those times.

"Because _what_?" Now the scissor-loving teenager was growing aggravated.

"Because that's what my hair is going to look like soon," Cat replied matter-of-factly. She then picked up a pink crayon and began shading in the girl's skirt.

Wait, huh? Jade shook her head. What the heck was Cat _talking _about? "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, wondering what in the world she had just heard.

"I'm dying my hair _this color _tonight," Cat told her with a smile on her face. "I'm doing it for two reasons." She giggled. "Wanna know them?"

"No," Jade bluntly stated as she stared in disgust at her own drawing, which pretty much sucked compared to Cat's. She hated her art teacher for making them draw themselves anyway. Why couldn't they be more creative, like cutting up a sheet of fabric into a ton of different squares? _That _would have been somewhat cool, if not fun. But noooo, Mrs. Stupid had to pick an assignment that freaking _kindergarteners _would be able to do.

That was yet another thing she hated. Kindergarteners. Which was what her brother was, so it was perfect for when she needed someone to insult.

Cat's face fell slightly at Jade's response, but her face then quickly brightened up again as if nothing had happened. "Well, I'll tell you anyway, Jadey," she informed her cheerfully, and the girl next to her groaned as she continued speaking. "My brother hit me on the head last night with a vase because he thought I was an intruder. The blood got _all over_ my head."

Suddenly, Jade perked up. _Cat _was talking about blood? Now she was interested. "Did you happen to save any of it?" she asked, smirk growing on her face. Ever since she was a little kid and had to get blood drawn out of her for the first time, she had always found the red stuff to be such a fascinating thing.

"No…" the soon-to-be redhead told her friend, looking confused as she put down her pink colored pencil and replaced it with a blue. "Why would I save my own blood? Once my brother saw that the intruder was just me, he took his finger and started eating it." She shrugged. "So I got out of there and went to the bathroom. I saw the red on my hair and thought it looked cool! So I'm dying it that color permanently."

"Fascinating," Jade muttered, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to add to her bags of blood collection anytime soon.

"I know, right?" Cat exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact that the brunette didn't really mean what she said. "Oh, and also, red velvet cupcakes are my favorite food _ever_, so that makes dying my hair even better!" She giggled. "Don't you think?"

_No,_ Jade thought as she tried not to roll her eyes at the one girl in the school that wasn't afraid of her and was therefore her only female friend. _Red velvet cupcakes don't even make any _sense. _They taste exactly like chocolate. What's wrong with chocolate? _

But instead of those words coming out of her mouth, she turned to Cat and offered her a tight smile. "Yeah," she said. "It's a good reason."

"Great!" Cat grinned. "I'm glad I have your approval. You know, _you _could dye your hair too, Jadey. Red's a good color on you-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jade interrupted as she fingered her boring brown hair. "If I ever dye my hair for real and not use these fake colored extension things, it'll be black, like what I always wear. Not…" She hesitated to think of a Cat-worthy word before figuring the right one out. "Bright like yours will be."

Cat cocked her head slightly, and Jade worried that the girl would just beg and whine for her to do what she thought was right until Jade would just_ have_ to grudgingly say yes. Cat was just too sweet to say no to, unfortunately.

Much to Jade's relief, though, Cat did not do the above. "That's cool." She shrugged. "I'm the one that likes bright colors, anyway. You wouldn't like hair like mine."

"No, I wouldn't," Jade agreed.

"But that's what I love about you," Cat said. When her friend gave her a baffled look, she kept talking while smiling. "You're so…different from me, yet you don't think I'm weird like all the other girls at school. I mean, you _do_, but-"

"I know what you mean," Jade interjected, not wishing to hear a whole speech from the girl. She did, however, give her a real smile, one that was rare coming from her to give to anyone but her boyfriend of one month, Beck. "It's kinda…nice of you to say, though. That actually sounded intelligent."

Cat's eyes widened. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" she shouted, and several students, including their friend Andre, glanced over at her as she blushed from having spoken so loudly. "Sorry," she said just as at full volume as she had previously before turning back to Jade. "That wasn't supposed to be so loud."

"It's fine," the brunette sighed slightly in reply. "By the way, what I meant by you being intelligent was that we don't hear it from you often."

"Oh…" Cat contemplated this for several moments before going back to smiling. "I guess that makes sense…"

"It does," Jade said to her while nodding and looking down anxiously. She just wanted to get this conversation done and over with so she could go back to her stupid drawing of herself. How did Cat manage to talk so loudly, draw at the same time, and not get a headache in the process? Ugh. It hurt Jade's head just thinking about it.

"But back to my hair," Cat said, and Jade mentally groaned and slammed her head on the desk. "I…need to ask you a favor."

Imagining herself throwing her head back from the desk, Jade glanced at her friend in slight curiosity. "What?" she wondered, hoping it had something to do with any blood that might happen during the whole hair-dying process.

Cat hesitated before looking at an angst-ridden Jade, and then saying words that surprised Jade greatly. "Will you be there for me? I'm…kind of scared, and you're never scared about _anything_."

Taken aback, Jade stared at her. "But why…would you want me there? Your mom doesn't even like me." She scoffed. "Typical, but still. It's why I haven't been back to your house since third grade."

"It's because…you're my best friend, Jadey," Cat told her with a smile, and Jade felt herself struggle not to smile back as she continued to stare at her with a puzzled expression. "You always look out for me, and you always help me through things even when you don't want to. So…will you help me dye my hair?"

Normally, Jade would have said no, just like she did to everything. But for some reason, she just couldn't do that this time. Not with Cat being so freakin' _nice _to her even after all of these years of Jade treating her somewhat coldly. Therefore, Jade kind of owed her.

So that was why when Jade responded to Cat, she didn't shake her head no while frowning.

It was the complete opposite.


End file.
